


Summer Morning and Darkness Falls

by MissLuci



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci
Summary: Takes place a few months after the flashback episode of Lucifer, "City of Angels" S3E11 and during Angel "The Girl in Question" S5:E20.Lucifer now owns Lux and has decided to take up residence in the Penthouse above.  However, after settling in, he decides he needs a vacation.What if "The Immortal" Buffy was hanging out with after the Hellmouth closed in Sunnydale was none other than Lucifer Morningstar, the devil himself?Also, a chance meeting between Faith and Maze.





	Summer Morning and Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the idea Monika!! You rock!!

Lucifer and Buffy strolled through the streets of Rome after a busy morning touring the Vatican. 

"So, the cathedral didn't burst into flames when you went inside, that's a good sign." Buffy playfully pinched Lucifer on the shoulder.

"Actually, I think my father likes it when I visit the houses that worship him, he likes me to see the extravagance in his name, and he thinks I have a massive ego! HA!!" Sneered Lucifer 

"Oh, I'm very familiar with guys who have God complexes." She shook her head. "So that priest, what was his name...Kingley, Kinser, Kinsley? Something like that... His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw you. Do you think he knows who you are?" asked Buffy. 

"He was likely admiring my physique, and wishing he could get me under his robes. You know how randy men of the cloth can be? 'celebate' but closet wankers, all of them. Most of them end up in hell, as they seem to target children to release their built up sexual tension." Lucifer said with disgust. 

"What do you say we hunt tonight, I'm itching to play with Mr. Pointy?" Buffy fingered her favorite stake on the inside pocket of her coat.

"I have a different kind of Mr. Pointy you might like to play with, " leered Lucifer. "Come my little slayer, let's go back to the hotel and feed each other gelato bon bons in bed, and I'll show you what my magic stick can do."

 

...Meanwhile....back in Los Angeles.....

 

Faith was starting to regret her choice of cities to visit. She'd always heard LA was crawling with demons, but so far the only demons she found were of the human kind. Poor lost souls, searching for something to fulfill their broken lives, stuffing their hollow selves with drugs, alcohol, sex, and empty promises. She strolled along, wondering how long it was going to be before Buffy came back from Rome. They were supposed to be hunting together, but it was just like the slayer to leave her without notice.  
Faith's slayer senses perked up. It felt like something was close.

Mazikeen stomped angrily through the streets taking a much needed break from Lux. It was just like Lucifer to leave her alone for weeks, while he was out somewhere playing with whatever hot human had caught his fancy. Most recently, it was a petite blonde hottie who could fight like a demon. Maze had to admit she was a bit jealous Lucifer didn't share her, but the girl didn't seem to have eyes for other females. Oh well, her loss.  
Maze sensed herself being watched.  
At the next corner, she slipped against the wall, and turned quickly as her stalker crept closer.

Faith sensed, rather than heard, the demon stop. Faith paused just before the next corner.

Maze could hear the human standing in wait for her. It smelled female. Maze stepped out from behind the wall and stood, feet planted apart, arms deceptively relaxed, against her side.

Wow! This was one smokin' human! The girl was tall, dark,and luscious, Maze smiled and licked her lips, and imagined running her fingers through the girl's hair before sharply tugging it back to expose her long neck to Maze's tongue. She was trying to formulate a good pickup line, while her sex filled brain screamed, "grab her and run, just TAKE her!"

Faith was startled at Maze's appearance. She was incredible! Her features were exquisite, and her skin the shade of warm mocha. The scar across her left eyebrow only intensified her hotness. She'd figured out a few paces back that she was stalking a demon, not a vampire, but the full force of this one's stare gave her pause, and her own body's involuntary reaction to the demons' obviously hungry stare, caught her off guard.  
She watched the demon lick her lips like she was looking at a particularly delicious meal.  
Faith shook herself to clear her head. "Not today demon!" Snarled Faith, as she pulled out a knife to slice her down.

Ooooh...thought Mazikeen, this one likes to fight.....

Maze pulled out a knife and swung in an arc to parry the thrust from Faith's blade. She swung to the right and Faith slipped and fell forward but caught herself before she fell. Maze stepped into the alley and they continued to slash at each other. Faith's blade came dangerously close to Maze's ear, so Maze took that opportunity to grab Faith's arm and twist it behind her back. She pulled the girl towards her with her own blade near her throat, and whispered in her ear. 'Are we done yet?"  
Faith could not believe the rush of heat the filled her loins when the demon whispered in her ear. She was losing the will to kill this one. She kicked behind her and collided with Maze's knee, giving her just enough time to slip out of her grasp and turn to face her once again. Both women were panting heavily, not entirely with exhaustion. Faith aimed a strong sidekick to Maze's midsection. Maze grabbed her leg and flipped her easily, but instead of falling, she completed the backflip and landed on her feet facing Maze, ready to continue the fight. 

"Who ARE you?" asked Maze.

"I'm Faith, the dark slayer, who are you?"

"I'm Mazikeen of the Lillum."

"Oh" The fight suddenly left Faith and Maze stared at her in confusion.

"What? you don't want to play anymore?" asked Maze.

"It's not that... it's just that you are, one of The Untouchables. You see, I'm a slayer, one of the best, I hunt vampires and demons, but there are some that we don't kill and Lillum falls into that category. I am not as well versed in the lore as my counterpart, but she ditched me to run off to Rome, so I'm here in LA hunting on my own. She would have recognized you as a Lillum right away and we would have left you alone."

"Wait, is your friend a small blonde with a perky nose and green eyes who looks like she belongs on Rodeo Drive instead of in an alley hunting demons?"

"HA! Yes, that's Buffy! Why? Do you know her?"

"No, but we've met. She's with my boss Lucifer."

"WHOA! You're kidding me!? That's the guy she ditched me for? Lucifer! the ACTUAL devil? that's kinda cool." said Faith.

Maze rolled her eyes.

"So, your mom was Lilith?" Faith asked with curiosity.

"Lilith was my BIRTH VESSEL, she was never a mother."

"Well, we have that in common." Faith muttered. "My own mother was a waste. I'm lucky I survived my childhood. Hey, do you know a demon named Sweet?" Faith asked.

"Of course! He's my brother! Him and Lucifer are always playing the piano and singing. Sometimes they even dance together. It's kind of nauseating really. Why? Do you know him?"

"No, i never met him, but apparently Buffy's little sister accidentally summoned him one time, or something like that, I'm not sure, I wasnt there, but anyway, he almost took her to hell as his bride."

"Wow, that was Buffy's sister? Small world! I remember that, he was kinda bummed out for weeks afterward. He said he'd had a blast and he wished he could stay on Earth longer, but he'd already revealed all the secrets people had been hiding and his bride to be wasn't actually a girl, it was some lame dude who had summoned him on accident, so he came home. But, enough about my messed up family! When we were fighting I could not help but notice that you and I seem to have a ....... connection." Maze smiled.

"Uh, yeah, I noticed it too." Faith grinned back.

"So, lets do something about it!" Maze grabbed her hand and tugged. 

 

BACK IN ROME

 

In the middle of an overly large Italian leather sofa Lucifer was tickling Buffy's naked midsection with a feather from his wings. "You know.. I really have to get one of these sofa's for my penthouse in LA." 

Buffy grabbed the feather from Lucifer and flipped him easily on his back pinning his arms with hers. "Ohhhh, Lucifer likes!" he grinned as Buffy took the feather. Buffy slipped down his length, nibbling and licking his stomach as she went lower and lower. She touched his inner thigh with the feather and he giggled. She continued tickling him, while at the same time, using her other hand to cup his balls in her warm hand. She put her mouth on his swollen cock and sucked at the tip. She took him into her mouth as far as she could go. Lucifer groaned and arched his back to meet her mouth. She let her hands roam up his chest, the feather forgotten as it drifted to the floor. Buffy continued her ministrations on Lucifer's erect member, sucking and teasing the tip with her mouth, and stroking it with her hands. He bucked and groaned and finally pulled her up to meet his mouth in a searing kiss. He thrust hard into her and she sat up to take him into her more fully. Her small breasts bounced, and Lucifer cupped one, then the other, with his hands. He teased the nipples with his thumbs. Buffy arched more fully onto his shaft. She rode him shamelessly, using him to erase the memories of her previous lovers. She knew it was wrong, but he was the devil, and he didn't seem to care. Lucifer knew the little slayer was hurting and using sex with him as a way to work through it. He was totally fine with that, especially when she leaned down to give him a sloppy kiss on his neck and bite his ear as her right hand snaked around and touched his engorged shaft as it slipped in and out of her hot wet core. She continued to hold him in her hand while riding him until he'd had enough and lifted her off to toss her onto the bed on her stomach so he could ravage her from behind. He pulled her hips up so she was kneeling at just the right angle, and before he thrust into her, he reached around and began rubbing her hot little clit. He stroked it until she was whimpering for release then he rammed into her hard, thrusting against her buttocks and stroking her while she shook her head back and forth on the bed and moaned. He felt their release coming fast so he put both hands on her hips and pulled her fully onto him and slammed into her buttocks with almost brutal force. It was exactly the release she needed. She screamed and bucked like a wild horse trying to dislodge it's rider, while at the same time, arching to take every millimeter of him into her as she could. She exploded into a million pieces inside and began to go limp. Lucifer roared as he watched her come and felt his own release shooting into her hot, wet hole. 

LATER IN ROME

The room still smelled like hot sex, a mixture of musky male seed, sweat and sweet female come. Angel and Spike looked at each other knowingly. "Well, at least my little slayer is staying fulfilled." smirked Spike. "Yeah, whatever." brooded Angel. "Let's see if they left any clues as to who this guy might be."

"What's this?" Spike asked as he knelt down and picked up a long white feather that seemed to have an unearthly glow emanating from it. 

"Where was that?" asked Angel grabbing it from Spike and staring at it long and hard.

"Hey, sod off you wanker!!! I found it first!" Spike yanked the feather back from Angel and stroked it. "It's so pretty." he whispered.

"We need to go. There's nothing more for us here." muttered Angel.

"What's got your panties in a twist now? Do you need me to find you your own magic feather?" teased Spike.

"No, you stupid moron! That feather is from Lucifer, the devil himself. That's one immortal you don't want to mess with. At least he will keep her safe."

"Oh, huh...." Spike stared at the feather thoughtfully and followed Angel out of the room. "So, are we leaving Rome now?"

 

BACK IN LA

Maze led Faith to her room in Lucifer's penthouse above Lux. They were barely into the room before they had their hands all over each other, tearing at their clothing. Faith pulled Mazikeen's leather pants over her slim hips as Maze tugged Faith's tshirt over her head. The remainder of their clothes came off and became strewn across the room in their haste to touch each other. Maze ran her hands over Faith's perfectly toned body. She was almost drooling with desire. Faith stood, while Maze looked her over, enjoying the view presented by the demon as much as it seemed the demon was enjoying her. Maze put one hand behind Faith's back and pulled her close, she leered, before dipping her head to one of Faith's breasts, and taking it into her mouth, she sucked the nipple until the point stood up, almost rock hard. Faith's small groan spurred her on, and she nipped her teeth along the soft undersides of Faith's breasts. She slipped a hand between her legs. The slayer was already slick with desire. Maze lightly touched her clit, and Faith shuddered. She lifted her easily, and carried her to the bed. She lay Faith down on the soft coverlet and licked her way up her thighs. She gently lifted her legs over her shoulders, and spread her knees open wide so Faith was fully exposed to her mouth. She gently kissed Faith's swollen clit, and began tonguing her folds. Faith was hot and swollen, slick with her own juices, and Maze's saliva. Maze continued to suckle her clit and tease her breasts with her hands. Faith arched up to meet her mouth, and moaned loudly. Maze placed two fingers into Faith and pressed upwards until she found her sweet spot. She slowly moved her fingers inside Faith in sweet, slow, circles while her mouth continued to lick and suck. Faith could not hold still, she shook, and bucked, and cried for release. Maze brought her to the very edge and suddenly stopped. Faith looked down at her in surprise.  
"My turn" said the demon and rolled over.  
"You really are a demon aren't you?" growled Faith, as she leaned over Maze and kissed her deeply, tasting herself in Maze's mouth.  
She kissed Maze's scar tenderly, causing the Demon to softly exhale. She placed soft kisses along the side of her face, and deeper, more suckling kisses, on her neck. Faith nibbled the demon's neck, she ran her hands over her smooth firm ribcage, and up, until her hands found the undersides of her breasts. She moved her mouth from one, to the other nipple alternately suckling, biting and licking. She continued her path of soft kisses and bites towards Maze's midsection and her slick sex. Faith gently opened Maze's legs and slipped her tongue inside. The demon tasted like nothing she'd ever had before, it was intoxicating. Faith could not get enough. She lapped and licked and sucked. She drank her essence until Maze was writing and bucking and screaming for release. Maze fumbled under a pillow and pulled out a large red two sided cock with a handle in the middle. She leered at Faith and sat up. Faith grinned and opened her legs to accept Maze's toy. Maze thrust it deep inside Faith's wet core, they both moaned. Maze slipped the cock in and out a few times before inserting the other end into her own center. They clung to each other as they rocked back and forth, their tongues thrusting into their mouths, as they fucked each other with the large double cock. Maze slipped the toy out of her body and pulled it from Faith just as they were about to come together. Faith almost screamed in frustration. Maze pushed her back onto the bed, and opened her legs like a scissor, the left one up in the air. Maze opened her own legs and slid one leg under Faith, she placed her wet slick clit and folds on top of Faith's and moved slowly, rubbing their hot, throbbing centers together. She looked down at Faith writhing and moaning, her arousal increasing with every small movement and noise from the sweet dark slayer. Maze felt herself building into a climax of epic proportions. Faith was grabbing for Maze and touching them both with her hands, as Maze continued to move expertly against her satisfying them both with the motion. At the last moment, Maze grabbed the sex toy and thrust it deep into them both. The sudden feeling of fullness combined with the slickness of their arousal caused them both to scream, and come at the same time. They fell back onto the bed, panting. After a few moments, Maze felt Faith pull her head onto her chest. Faith brushed Maze's hair with her fingers and made small soothing noises. Maze drifted to sleep, more content than she'd been in thousands of years.

When they woke in the morning, Faith said she had to go because Buffy was on her way home and wanted them to meet back in ehatbwas left of Sunnydale, but she promised to visit as soon as she could. 

As they finished saying their goodbyes, the elevator door opened.

 

***DING*****

"I need to remind Lucifer about getting a lock on that thing...." muttered Mazikeen as the visitor entered.

A tall, strong, formidable manz wearing a perpetual frown and a really strange robe/dress thing stepped out from the penthouse elevator Faith was about to step into....she paused and tilted her head.

"Robin?!" Asked Faith as she looked up at the visitor.  


"Who is Robin?" Asked Amenadiel. 

"Nevermind, I thought you were someone else...." Faith reached up, licked Amenadiel's ear and bit the lobe before whispering, "Whoever you are, you should join us next time."

**Author's Note:**

> I SO apologize for making Spike seem so stupid and like he didn't care about Buffy, this actually hurt my Spuffy heart to write, but I was kinda obsessively thinking of Faith and Maze~


End file.
